


"All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", chapter 10

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related: Survival, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, S/M, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair tells Jim about his experience as a slave with Mistresses Jasmine and Heather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", chapter 10

## "All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", Chapter 10

By Alexis Rogers

Author's homepage: <http://www.calweb.com/users/a/arogers/>

WARNING: The following story contains graphic descriptions of consensual sex between two or more men. The story also contains elements of consensual *bdsm*, as well as nudity and the discussion of sexual topics with fictional characters under the age of eighteen. (Please note that the age of consent is not the same in all parts of the world.) I generally use the term *bdsm* to cover the concepts that, for me, fall under the label of Sexual Magic (SM). *bdsm* includes, but is not limited to, bondage, domination, sadomasochism, elements of Domination/submission [D/s], anal stimulation including enemas and fisting, sex toys, spanking, discipline, corporal punishment, whipping, and slave training. If any of this offends you, why did you skip the warning on the previous page and come here? 

If you insist on reading this after reading all the warnings and still don't like it, I don't want to hear about it. I have the right to write this story; you have the right to read or _not_ read. 

Of course, if you read it and liked it, ego strokes are welcome at arogers@calweb.com 

If you are under the age of consent where you are, obey the laws or change them. 

This story requires the knowledge of "The Sentinel" in general and the episode, "Survival" in particular. The show airs on UPN in the U.S. on Wednesday nights. For more information about the show or where you can watch it, see the website at http://world.std.com/~sentinel/ Disclaimer: "The Sentinel", Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg, Simon Banks, Dawson Quinn and the panther belong to the great folks at Pet Fly Production, Burbank  & Vancouver. The rest of the fictional characters belong to the author. This story was produced for the sole purpose of entertaining the author and a few friends. It was not meant to infringe on the rights of any of the legal owners. 

Do not forward or otherwise move this story to any website, discussion list or other place without the knowledge and consent of the author. 

* * *

"All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", Chapter 10  
by Alexis Rogers  
9 June 1997 

Once inside their room, Blair's crutches clattered to the floor and he wrapped himself around Jim. Pressing his mouth against Jim's, Blair demonstrated his need and his hunger. "Now, damnit, I need you now." 

Jim lifted his squirming lover and placed him gently on the bed, mindful of the injured leg. 

Blair pushed at his sweat pants. "Get me out of 'em or I'm gonna come someplace besides your mouth." 

"Oh, so that's how you want it?" Jim carefully eased the fabric down Blair's legs. 

"If you don't get your mouth around my cock in two seconds, I'm going to use my own hand." Blair was frantic. 

Pushing the pants out of the way, Jim relaxed his throat, took a deep breath and prepared himself for Blair's eight inches. The leaking cockhead hit the back of Jim's throat with more force than Blair had ever used before. Jim fought the urge to gag and grabbed Blair's hips to anchor him and gain some margin of control. Blair whimpered and struggled and pumped into Jim's mouth in total abandon, but it only lasted a few minutes. 

After sucking and licking and nuzzling Blair's relaxed organ, Jim pulled back and sat on the side of the bed. "So what turns you on: spanking or being spanked?" 

"Could I have some water?" Blair requested, still gasping for air. 

Jim went to the bathroom and filled a glass. He wasn't surprised to see Pushy stretched out in front of the door when he returned to the bed. "Can you sit up?" 

"Yeah." Blair pushed himself into a semi-sitting position and drained the glass that Jim offered. 

"Answer my question." 

"I will," Blair handed the glass back to Jim. "More, please. And take off your clothes." 

On his way to the bathroom, Jim noticed a clear glass pitcher of iced water on the dresser along with two glasses. He poured one for each of them, draining his as he handed the other to Blair. 

"Sex makes me thirsty," Blair explained, then set his glass on the bedside table and pulled his sweat shirt off and dropped it on the floor. 

Jim chuckled and picked it up, tossing it and his own sweat shirt at the chair across the room. Then he turned and removed the rest of Blair's clothes. "Roll over onto your side so I can change your bandage." 

"It's fine," Blair insisted as he moved, "we have other things to do." 

Without thinking, Jim popped Blair's ass the way Lloyd had done earlier in the day. "I said I need to change your bandage." 

Blair's eyes got bluer and rounder while his mouth formed a silent 'O'. 

"That's better," Jim complimented as he removed the paper tape from the shaved spot on the top of Blair's thigh. "Michael said I could replace the larger bandage with two smaller ones if _I_ thought it was okay." 

Blair rubbed the spot on his butt. "Did you enjoy that?" 

Without answering, Jim went to the bathroom to get the gauze and tape for Blair's leg. When he returned, he kissed the red hand print on Blair's soft skin. "I enjoyed the response," he confessed. "We'll have to see about the rest of it." 

Rolling onto his side, Blair was still while Jim kissed, then bandaged the two wounds on his leg where the bullet had gone through. 

When he finished, Jim returned the supplies to the bathroom. He took his time getting ready for bed, thinking about Blair's reaction to the swat -- and his own. Would he really like to see Blair's ass the cherry red Michael had made Jason's? 

Dropping his pants on the chair with the other clothes, Jim sat on the edge of the bed. "Now, I want to know if it's spanking or being spanked? Or do I have to find out by experimentation." He lifted his hand, palm open. 

Blair took the hand, kissing the palm. "I don't mind telling you, but I want you lying next to me, your cock pressed against my ass." 

"Even if I was hard, and you'll notice I'm not, I can't fuck you. _Doctor_ Michael would have a fit." 

"Michael isn't here, and if I get you hard, you are going to fuck me. Nice and slow like Michael did Jason. Michael's limitations were against what we usually do after a dangerous situation, when you fuck me senseless, like there's no tomorrow, and we're so glad to both be alive, and I have trouble sitting down for days." 

"You don't like that?" 

"I love it," Blair ran his fingers over Jim's arm, "but it's not the only way to make love, so please snuggle with me." 

The panther growled quietly. 

"You know, I could get really tired of this," Jim grumbled, then spooned himself around Blair. The bedside lamp glowed softly, highlighting Blair's curls. Jim wrapped hair around one finger and kissed Blair's neck. "Okay, now talk." 

"Okay, the truth is that both activities turn me on. And it might not have been evident to you, but the way Michael fucked Jason after everything else tonight probably sent Jason soaring. Have you ever had an out-of-body experience during sex?" 

"What?" 

"That's what I thought, Mr. Vanilla. It's the best sex there is, the greatest high, produced by nothing more than the natural chemicals of your own body, plus the emotional stuff going on in your head. I can hardly wait until Jason can tell me everything he felt." Blair wiggled with excitement. 

"So you've done stuff like what we saw tonight?" 

Blair nodded. "And I wanna do it to you, release you from all the barriers and walls you have set in your own head." Blair turned slightly, trying to see Jim's face. "You were in the bathroom when Michael started the whip routine on Jason, but it was really fascinating to see Jason let all his defenses drop. Those were real tears that allowed him to flush unwanted emotions out of his system. When was the last time you cried, Jimmy?" 

Shaking his head against Blair's back, Jim whispered, "Men aren't supposed to cry." 

"That's such bullshit, man, and it's the stupidest of the stupid rules, but in a scene like with Michael and Jason, a man can give up his right to adhere to stupid rules and release it all." 

"You want to see me cry?" 

"When you need to flush the emotional garbage out of your system, yes. Some SM scenes cover just that -- inflicting pain until a man cries, then his partner cuddling and soothing until he goes to sleep. It's an emotional release that some men just can't reach any other way." 

"And you think I need that?" 

"Yeah. Right after you hang up your cape, Superman." 

"You're serious?" Jim raised up on his elbow and watched Blair's face. 

"You'd be surprised how much better you'd feel -- and probably how much longer you'll live." 

"So tell me how you got to be an expert." 

Blair cuddled back into Jim, pulling his arm around so Blair was safe and warm. "I'm not an expert, not like Michael or Lloyd, but I have had some eye opening experiences." 

"Another long tale, Professor," Jim chortled, happy here, in bed, with his lover. 

"I was an undergrad and it was summer and I didn't want to spend it in the classroom and the field work I had wanted to do fell through, so I was at loose ends and I didn't really have a place to live. I needed a room and a summer job. I found both in the same place. Two ladies had placed a card on the bulletin board advertising a room to rent. So I went to check it out. One of the smartest things I ever did. 

"I'm sitting in their living room having tea out of fragile china cups when they made the proposal. Jasmine was a tall, beautiful black woman of indeterminable age because that shiny black skin doesn't show age. She must have been six foot two and still managed the gracefulness of a dancer. Her lesbian partner, Heather, was a tiny blonde about five feet tall and maybe ninety pounds. They were the most unlikely looking couple you can imagine." 

"So what did they want with you?" Jim drew tiny circles with his finger on Blair's tummy. 

"They wanted a house slave." 

"What?" Jim sputtered. 

"They were both teachers. Jasmine taught high school English, and I'll bet she was every student's worse nightmare, and Heather taught kindergarten. Usually they took a trip in the summer but this year they wanted to stay home and teach summer school, but they wanted to pamper themselves a little, too, so they decided to find a live-in housekeeper. If I took the job, I'd get room and board in exchange for the work. If I was interested in earning more, there might be a way." 

"And?" Jim knew 'earning more' did not mean just doing the dishes and dusting. 

Blair snickered. "If I would agree to be their sex slave for the summer, it could be more interesting." 

"Sex slave? I thought you said they were lesbians? I thought lesbos _hated_ men." 

"Jim, you are so narrow-minded. Do you _hate_ women?" 

"Well, no." 

"Okay, then let me tell my story." 

Jim spread his hands in surrender. 

"I was fascinated, so I asked them to explain exactly what they wanted and I'd make my decision. Heather said they wanted me to be naked all the time I was in the house, washing dishes or whatever, unless I needed my clothes to protect me. I found cooking in the nude uncomfortable, so I wore clothes then, but removed them before eating." 

"So you took the _job_?" 

"I guess I'm getting ahead of myself. Yeah, I agreed to everything they wanted, including wearing a collar around my neck and things like nipple clamps which attached to the collar by a chain, and also to my cock or cockring, when they wanted me to wear one. I spent most of that summer without clothes and I really enjoyed the freedom. They even hosted a party, just before the summer was over, where I was presented to their friends, in my slave costume -- such as it was. I served food and drinks and whatever without a stitch of clothes on." 

"You're making this up, right?" Jim said in total disbelief. 

"No, Jim, I'm serious. Our original agreement left the option open for sex." 

"You slept with them?" 

"Yeah, as a slave, I slept at the foot of their bed -- and I also enjoyed great sex and learned a great deal. Heather, who seduced me into their bed, promised me that they would teach me how to make love to a woman in such a way that I would never have to sleep alone, unless I wanted to." 

"Did you sleep with each of them?" 

"They were a couple, Jim. I was usually between them or if I was serving one, the other was watching." 

"Did you watch them, ah, like, ah, you watched Michael and Jason and get turned on?" 

"Not the SM stuff, at least not at first, and not to the degree that we've seen here, but yes, I did watch, and yes, it turned me on like I was tonight. Picture this in your mind: these two woman, opposites in physical form, light and dark, large and small, frail and strong, in bed together, kissing, petting, satisfying each other. I was chained to the foot of the bed, on my knees with my hands bound behind my back, watching. I couldn't touch myself but I did get turned on and by the time they were through I was almost as turned on as I was tonight with you." 

"I can see you as a voyeur," Jim teased. 

"I'm a trained observer, it's just when the subject is sex, it affects me physically." 

"So how did the ladies take care of your little problem?" Jim patted Blair's flaccid cock. 

"The ladies were delighted with the _size_ of my problem, although Heather insisted I fuck Jasmine first. By the time the summer was over, there wasn't any way in which we hadn't done it, the three of us, two of us, whatever. And they were very patient in their tutelage of me, showing me all the nuances of making love to a woman." 

"So that's why you have such an entourage?" 

Blair blushed and nodded. 

"Do you miss having a string of women falling all over themselves for you?" 

"Sex is great, but sex with the emotional enhancement of love is much better. I get things from you that I've never had with anyone else, and that's important to me." 

Jim kissed Blair's shoulder and was silent for a while. "So when did you get into the spanking thing?" 

"My ladies liked to play, but they didn't want to scare me off. After all, I wasn't even old enough to drink. Heather asked one day, after I'd been there a while and felt comfortable with them, if I would consider corporal punishment if I did my tasks incorrectly. When I appeared confused, she explained that she would spank me if the dishes weren't clean or if I left dirt in a corner or failed to mop the floor. When people owned slaves, she said, they were allowed to punish them however they wanted." 

"So did you?" 

"Yeah, and I liked the feel of her hand on my butt so much that after a couple of weeks we had to find another way because the dishes were _all_ dirty and the floor was a mess." Blair chuckled. "They patterned a lot of our sex play after owner/slave history." 

"Did they force you have sex with them?" 

"Rape, you mean?" 

Jim nodded. 

"Not really. That crosses too many lines, and besides, I'd already given myself freely to them so it was difficult. I've never really be into the rape issue but if you want to explore it, we can have Michael and Jason help us set up a scene." 

"No," Jim stated flatly. "I just wondered if you used it in your slave scenario." 

Blair shrugged, then went on. "Neither of the ladies ever used anything but their hands to spank me or each other. It was more a discipline kind of game, left over from old schoolmaster images I think, than the pushing the limits kind of thing Michael did to Jason." 

Jim's hand roamed up Blair's chest, tweaked a nipple, then played with the gold ring. "They do this, too?" 

"Ummmm, yeah," Blair purred. "They each had one and I was fascinated. Jasmine was so beautiful with the gold ring against her black skin. When they started planning the party, they pestered me to let them pierce my nipple. Heather bought me gold chains and nipple clamps and draped them over me, including a clamp she attached to the underside of my cock. By the time they were through with me that day, I'd come four times and couldn't have said _no_ if I'd had any breathe left in my body." 

Jim ran his fingers through Blair's thick pubic hair. "Did they shave you, too?" 

"Yeah," Blair laughed. "And they used the same technique. I was so fucked out that I didn't even have the energy to move." 

"Did you, ah, well, did you like it?" 

"Yeah, I did." 

"But you don't keep yourself shaved, like Jason." 

"Michael shaves Jason. Big difference. I enjoyed the sensation of being bare, but that fall I went to Thailand and I just didn't have the facilities to keep my crotch shaved." 

"And you never saw them again?" 

"No, I've never been back. It was just a summer thing, not a lifetime thing." 

Jim ran his fingertips over Blair's cock and balls, trying to imagine what it feel would like without the hair. His face flushed and his cock filled with hot blood. "Would you let me...?" 

Blair snickered and his whole body jiggled. "I can't believe you. I tell you stories about women and their need to make me a slave, trying to create erotic images you can't resist, and the thing that turns you on is shaving me." 

Jim pulled away from Blair and sat up facing the other direction, burying his face in his hands, his emotions is chaos. 

"Hey, man, I do _not_ remember giving you permission to pull away from me." Blair tried to sit up, and groaned. "The deal was if I got you hard, you'd fuck me." 

"Sandburg," Jim muttered into his hands. "I did _not_ agree to that." 

"I want you; I need you. And I want you to understand how good it feels so that when you're ready, I'll be able to take you, to double our pleasure." 

Before Jim could respond, the panther appeared in front of him, nudging at him to lie back down with Blair. "Damnit. Go away cat." 

Blair chuckled. "It's hard for me to move, so you're going to have to come to me." 

"Can I at least get up and get a condom?" 

"If you need to, but I've got everything you need right here." Blair held up a foil packet and a tube of K-Y. "I should be clean enough because I haven't had much to eat since I last took a dump." 

"Are you not eating so I can fuck you?" Jim asked angrily. 

"No, I'm not eating because I'm not doing enough to make me hungry. If I promise to consume great portions of food tomorrow, will you fuck me tonight?" 

Jim stared at the cat, then turned on the bed and snuggled against Blair's back. "Yes," he muttered against Blair's ear, "if you promise to tell me if I hurt you." 

"Deal." Blair handed the stuff to Jim. "Lloyd suggested a pillow or towel between my legs to help ease the pressure off my leg." 

Jim almost dropped the lube. "Will you please stop discussing our sex life with other people?" 

"We need to learn from these men, and I have some questions I can't get answers to if I don't ask. And if you won't fuck me, I'm going to find someone who will." 

Jim slapped Blair's butt. "I don't think so." 

"Ouch." Blair offered a teasing smile. "Then you better get to it." 

With shaking hands, Jim squeezed the cool gel onto his hands and slipped his middle finger inside Blair while wondering if they needed the kind of training Blair had had with his ladies to truly be able to pleasure each other. 

"Slowly. See how long you can make it last." Blair stretched his whole body and pushed into Jim's hand. "I love your hands." 

"And they love your body." Jim finger fucked as Blair's body relaxed. 

"More," Blair demanded. 

"When I'm ready," Jim responded. "You ordered _slow_ and that's what you're going to get." 

"Ummm." Blair used his muscles to pull Jim's finger inside. 

Determined not to give up control, Jim used one hand to gently massage Blair's mid-back and continued with one finger. When Blair finally gave in to Jim's methods, he eased more gel and another finger inside his lover. 

Blair rocked back hard against the new invader. 

Removing his fingers, Jim slapped Blair's ass again. "If you misbehave again, the punishment could be worse." 

"Picture mountains of dirty dishes," Blair giggled. 

"Picture me jacking off, alone, in the bathroom," Jim threatened. 

"That's not fair," Blair pouted. 

"That's what's going to happen if you don't do as I tell you. I do not like the picture of me in that contraption Thomas described because I disobeyed Michael." 

"He wouldn't," Blair promised. 

"If I reopen your wound, I'd deserve that. Now, it's tough enough for me not to ravage you, so you better be good." 

Blair took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

Jim slipped the two fingers back inside. 

Blair sighed but did nothing else. 

"Good boy." Jim kissed his shoulder. "Now you can have three fingers." 

Blair remained still and quiet. 

When Blair's body was completely comfortable with the fingers, Jim pulled them out. "Easy, baby. I need to slip on the condom." Jim wiped his fingers on the baby wipes that set on the bedside table, then ripped open the package. 

Moving his top leg, Blair moaned but did not say anything. 

"Any pain and you tell me." 

"Un-huh," Blair promised. 

Jim eased his cock in slowly, thrilled as always by the tight heat. The difference was Blair's total lack of participation. His lax muscles simply took Jim's hardness as he moved in and out. The friction built slowly, crazily as Blair remained still and pliant. As Jim accelerated toward orgasm, Blair used minimal muscle contraction to increase the pressure. The activity was enough to drive Jim over the edge and he erupted inside his lover. 

"Good boy," Blair mumbled, then drifted into sleep. 

Jim pressed against his lover, keeping his cock inside, until his muscles protested. Pulling out, he used the baby wipes to remove the condom and clean himself. He sat up against the headboard, wide awake, and watched Blair sleep. 

There was a soft knock at the door. "It's Lloyd. Can I come in?" 

"Sure," Jim replied quietly. 

The door opened slowly and Lloyd stepped in. "Is he," Lloyd pointed at Blair, "sleeping?" 

Jim nodded. 

"I just came from checking Michael and Jason, and Thomas told me you and Blair managed to stay for the whole routine." Lloyd shut the door and sat down on the bed near Blair's feet. "Would you like to talk about it?" 

"Not really. What I'd really like is to sleep but my head's too full of crazy ideas for that to happen." 

"You need to rest, so your choices are a sedative, which I'm sure Cary will approve, or some exercise to slow your mind and body down. Swimming would help you relax, and would be my choice." 

Jim ran his hand along Blair's side. 

"I can sit here with him, if you like. Everything's going smoothly in the dungeon and I won't be needed unless there's an emergency." 

Jim nodded but did not move to get up. "Are you sure this is going to work?" 

"Yes, James, but it takes a lot of work from both of you. Your passion will carry you through some of the more difficult early times, but there is no substitute for the communication you'll need for a long term relationship. Even Charlie and I have had some rough spots in our lives and needed the help from our family." 

"Like what?" 

Lloyd placed his hand on Blair's foot. "Charlie was sick, probably not life threatening, but very serious. I went a little crazy and made myself sick, but no one knew. When one of our children discovered my condition, I was treated as well as punished." 

"Like you punished Thomas?" 

"I'm glad he told you. It was a while afterwards before he could talk about it." Lloyd chuckled. "But it worked, and it worked very well." 

"And did the punishment work on you?" Jim asked. 

"Yes, it did," Lloyd admitted. "One of our children, Lee \-- you'd like him and you remind me a lot of him -- strung me up in an indoor restraining structure and paddled my ass while his partner made Charlie watch. The incident made Charlie and me focus on our relationship and our needs. Without it, we could have been doomed. My point here, James, is that you need to express your likes and dislikes to each before they become a major problem." Lloyd watched Blair sleep for a moment. "Is there anything that he does, however minor, that bothers you?" 

"Yeah." 

"So, I have to play twenty questions or what?" 

"It's silly." 

"Not if it bothers you," Lloyd patted Jim's leg through the blanket. "What starts as a minor wound can become infected and deadly if not treated. Your emotions are the same way. Now tell me." 

"He calls me 'Jimmy'," Jim whispered. 

"And that's a problem?" 

Jim nodded. "My dad called me 'Jimmy' in the same tone of voice he would say 'fag' or 'nigger' and always when I had done something that he didn't like." Jim closed his eyes and dropped his head onto his chest. 

"There's more?" 

"My ex-wife managed the same tone, especially at the end." 

"But you haven't discussed this with Blair?" 

"No." Jim shuddered as the pain ran through him. 

"Because you thought it was silly?" 

"Yeah." 

"James, open your eyes and look at me." 

Jim managed with great difficulty; he did not want to go here. 

"Would you allow that young man to go without medical care?" 

"Of course not." 

"But you would allow your emotional wounds to go untreated." 

"What?" 

"James, that little nothing of a name thing is a major wound to your heart and mind. Untreated, it will fester and rot and destroy what you have with him." Lloyd indicated Blair. "Do you want that?" 

"Of course not." 

"Then you will tell him tomorrow, alone, or with help if you want it, but you will tell him. If you don't, you will answer to me -- and you won't like that." 

Jim sat up on the bed. "Are you talking about punishing me?" 

"Do you want your relationship with Blair to grow and last?" 

"I don't want to talk anymore." 

"Fine. Go swimming, then sleep." 

Jim got up and reached for his pants. 

"No clothes, James. Walk, run, swim, but no clothes and stay in contact with your body. Understand what you're feeling." 

"What am I supposed to do now?" Jim snapped, holding his pants in his hand, "Knell before you and say 'yes, master'." 

"You are supposed to understand that I have a lot of life experience and that I might be able to help you hold on to your young lover -- and you are supposed to do what I tell you, when I tell you. " 

Jim dropped the pants back onto the chair. 

"I'll be here when you get back," Lloyd promised. 

* * *

End "All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", Chapter 10.

 


End file.
